Assassin
by Shikaku Zetsumei
Summary: [DEAD] Originally a fic about Vincent. I don't seem to have any notes on where this was going. I think I just wanted to introduce myself and two partners into the FFVII world for kicks. I still use the three OCs. Other than that, it's just a couple chapters of silliness.
1. Midgar City

**READ THIS FIRST!**

Me: Hey! I'm suffering an extremely evil case of writers block! This story came from an idea that died quite some time ago from ready a lot of OC fics… Um… I'm gonna write this story whenever I'm bored/have writers block/feel like it. For the most part, I have no clue what this story will about though it will include something about Vincent… As for pairings, um… haven't really decided on any yet. **Suggestions on pairings are welcomed!** No, this is not a Mary-Sue, those stories are extremely gay and have not plot or meaning… if I have any of those in my favorites, I'm sorry! Lessee… I'm pretty sure there is nothing more to say here… oh yeah! **GO READ EXILE! MY STORY!**

**New Note:** Uh… for the first four chapters, it's gonna be centered around me! (smiles stupidly at the attention…) After that, it's going to continue as the game goes, except me and my friends will be there. Since we'll make up a group of three, the other people shouldn't be disrupted much…

**Final Fantasy VII – Assassin **

Chapter 1 – Midgar City

A lone, black chocobo made its way across the plains near Kalm. She headed north, a smudge on the horizon her destination. The city of Midgar. A man lay sleeping on her feathery back. He lay in the saddle as his legs bent to rest on the back of the saddle. His head rested gently on the back of the chocobo's neck. He slept on as the chocobo ran over stones, never waking once. On his back was a giant scythe, it's flat blade sharpened to a fine edge, the pole, almost as tall as he was. At the tip of the pole, near the base of the scythe, the blade's smooth curve was disturbed by a spearhead protruding out of it. This was for close range fighting as it was also sharpened. The man wore all black. He had on a black cotton shirt, baggy black pants, and black combat boots with several knives sticking out of side sheathes. On his hands were black gloves that were cut off at the ends. Resting on the bridge of his nose were thin silver glasses. He also wore a black cape, the edges were tattered and frayed, while the cape hung slightly over the side of the chocobo. He had stringy black hair that was held back by a black bandana. The chocobo slowed its pace. She turned her head slightly to glare disapprovingly at the sleeping man. Then, with a loud wark, she jolted and started to run. They man was thrown off. With a yelp, he flung his hand out, grabbing the reins. He hung there, clutching the rein for dear life as the mad chocobo dashed across the plains.

"Ah! Dammit! Stop! Hikaru! Stop, dammit! OW!" The man shouted as he was continually dragged across the ground.

After about ten minutes, Hikaru slowed to a stop, allowing the man to climb back onto the saddle.

"Sorry… I fell asleep again…"

Hikaru warked angrily.

"Okay… sorry… let's go to Midgar."

He nudged her with his heels slightly and Hikaru grudgingly started into a trot. Soon, they were on their way again. The man had fallen asleep again. This time, he leaned forward and was sleeping with his face resting in Hikaru's feathers. She gave a small exasperated sigh and continued to head to Midgar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A day later… or something of the sort…)

Flames erupted into the still night sky, painting it red and orange. Screams could be heard as the huge reactor let off a shock wave. Several buildings collapsed, carrying it's rich inhabitants down with them. A small group rushed out of the wreckage, trying to attract as little attention as possible. One large black man, obviously the leader, started ordering them around.

"Okay, split up! Meet at the train station!"

With that, he and the rest ran different directions. One spiky-haired male scratched his head slightly before running off with the others.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Moments ago)

A huge explosion shattered the peaceful quiet. The man jerked awake.

"What the…?"

Hikaru shifted slightly, nervous at the noise. The man looked around.

"Let's go…"

They dashed through the crowds to the source of the noise. As he rode on, he nearly ran over a young girl. She wore a pink dress and was carrying a basket full of flowers. She fell with a cry. He got off and helped her up.

"Excuse me, miss. Could you tell me what has happened?"

"Um…" she glanced fearfully at the scythe. "The reactor exploded… I'm not sure how…"

"Thank you, miss. Just one more question."

"Y-yes?"

"How do I get to Shinra Inc.?"

"Oh, that place…" she said with a hint of sadness. "Take the train. It stops there at the end."

"Thank you. Those are really beautiful… something you don't see often. May I buy one of those?"

"Sure."

"How much?"

"Just one gil."

"Oh… um… here." He handed her a hundred gil note. "Keep the change."

"T-thank you…" the girl walked off.

He got back on the chocobo. He put the flower in her feathers.

"Looks good on you." He laughed.

She snorted.

"Come on… it's a compliment."

They continued off to the train station. Upon reaching there, he saw several people getting on. The train appeared to be ready to leave.

"Can I still get a ticket?"

"Sure." The ticket seller said.

He quickly bought one and rushed to the doors.

"Sorry, mister. The bird can't go in."

"What?"

"Um… I mean…" he said, obviously intimidated. "She'll have to go in the cargo area."

"Oh, okay." He said.

Hikaru gave him a peck to the head. The employee stared at her.

"Ow… I'll be sitting with her…" the man said grudgingly.

The chocobo gave a triumphant wark.

"If you insist." The employee said, showing them to the cargo car.

He sat down and waited for the train to start. Several people also entered the cargo cart.

"Hey!" He greeted cheerfully. "I didn't know anyone else would want to sit in this lonely car…"

One of the group, a large black man, glared at him. He smiled back.

"Name's Shikaku Zetsumei! Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

The black man looked as if he wanted to kill Zetsumei.

"Come on Barret… no need to attract attention to ourselves." They walked off into a different cart.

Hikaru poked Zetsumei on the head.

"Ow… what was that for?"

She sighed and sat down. Zetsumei rested his head against her and soon fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sir? Sir!"

A shaking.

"Mmm… wha…?"

"Sir, wake up! We're at the final stop!"

"Mmm… five more minutes…"

A poke.

"Ow! Okay! Okay! I'm up!"

Zetsumei's eyes flickered open. He gazed groggily around. He was outside of Shinra Inc. He got up, stretched and yawned, and led Hikaru out of the car. He suppressed another yawn as he walked straight into the building.

"You! What are you doing?" A guard stopped him.

"Mmm?" Was all Zetsumei could say, brain still clouded with sleep.

He continued to walk.

"I asked you what you are doing here!"

"Oh… I need to see the president."

"You need an appointment to see the president!"

"Oh… okay… then I have an appointment."

"What!" The guard seemed to be getting very frustrated with Zetsumei. "You don't have an appointment!"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't!"

"Go check."

By this time, Zetsumei was fairly awake. The guard walked off to check the appointments list. He hopped onto Hikaru and took off towards the nearest elevator.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

"Nyah!" Zetsumei stuck his tongue out at the guard as he hopped into the elevator.

Hikaru warked loudly.

"What's the matter? Come on!" Zetsumei urged.

She warked again. She couldn't fit into the elevator.

"Oh… that is a problem… hehe… I forgot you aren't… well… dammit… just couldn't' wait a couple more days…"

"Gotcha, you stupid fool!" The guard dragged Zetsumei out of the elevator.

"Aw, man…" Zetsumei muttered.

"What the hell are you doing with this anyway?" The guard flicked the scythe, making a loud pining sound.

"Don't touch my weapon." Zetsumei said, voice becoming hard.

"What are you gonna do? Kill the president?" The guard peered at Zetsumei.

"No… I'm looking for someone."

"A likely tale! Come on!"

The guard tied Zetsumei up and dragged him off. In his mind, the guard fervently hoped he could get a promotion from this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After some time, they reached the top floor. The guard was already angry enough to kill Zetsumei. During the whole trip, he had constantly shifted around and talked with his chocobo as if nothing had happened. The chocobo had always answered with an exasperated wark or a poke.

"Mr. President," he said approaching the president. "I found this idiot outside. He said he wanted to talk to you."

He told the president at the pathetic way he had tried to escape the guard.

"Okay," Shinra said. "You may return to your post. I shall talk to you later about this."

The guard walked off proudly.

"So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah…" Zetsumei said unperturbed. "I'm looking for someone."

"Oh? Then why do you come here?"

"Cuz I heard he works for you guys."

"Oh. And who might this person be?"

"Um… I think he was one of your Turks… damn… I forgot his name… he has black hair…"

"Great description…" Shinra said sarcastically.

"Well… it's been a while… I don't quite remember…"

"Anyway… Tseng, come here."

"Yes, sir?" Tseng asked as he walked into the room.

"Is this the gentleman you are looking for?"

"No…"

"Oh well. Tseng, show this young man to a room where he can stay."

"Sure."

"Wow… you guys are letting me stay here! You're too kind…"

'This guy's an idiot…' Shinra mused.

Tseng led him out of the room. They headed down several floors. He led Zetsumei to a room.

'This guy's an idiot…' Tseng thought as he went to open a chamber.

"Wow… this is so cool! You guys are so nice! I was just gonna sleep in an inn or something… but now I get luxury as well!"

Tseng opened the chamber and showed him in.

"Wha…? This looks like a cell…"

Tseng closed the door and locked it with a click. Then he walked off.

"Oh…" Zetsumei said, the location of where he was dawning on him. "This is a cell…"

Hikaru pecked him viciously on the head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Several days later…

"Damn you, Tseng…" Barret cursed.

"I should be thankful… at least you guys are partially intelligent."

"The hell is that supposed ta mean!" Barret yelled.

"Well, you guys are a helluva lot smarter than that other idiot. You guys took the stairs. This idiot just strolled straight through the front doors."

"Haha!" Barret laughed. "What kinda idiot would do that… hey! Wait a moment! I'm supposed ta be pissed off with ya! Damn you…"

Tseng led them into their separate rooms.

"Enjoy."

"Dammit…" Barret cursed punching the wall.

"Well… now what?" Cloud asked.

"How the hell should I know!" Barret shouted.

"Hey… can you be quiet? Trying to get some sleep here…" a muffled voice came from the other side of the wall.

Barret registered this as the idiot that had tried to bust in.

"Shut it, dumbass!"

"Geez…" the voice muttered.

Hours pass…

"What the…?" Cloud pushed the door open.

"Hey, guys… these cells are open…"

He walked over to Tifa and Aeris's room. He tried to open the door.

"Hmm… guess not…"

A guard lay on the ground several feet away. He had been killed by a sword. That much could be told by the wound. He took the keycard and opened the remaining two cells.

"What the hell is happening?" Barret asked.

"I don't know. That guy's been killed… my cell was open."

"I don't like this…" Red XIII commented. "Something doesn't feel right…"

"Well, let's go…"

"Hey!" A voice came from the other cell. "You guys got out! No fair! Let me out too!"

"Let's leave him…" Barret commented.

"What!" There was a muttered 'shithead…'

"WHAT DID YOU JUS SAY!" Barret screamed at the closed door.

"Barret! Calm down! We'll be caught again!"

"Yeah. Let's just go…"

There was a loud crash as the door was cut and then kicked open.

"Geez… you guys suck… hate to destroy such a nice door."

A black chocobo pecked the man in the head.

'That chocobo… looks familiar…' Barret thought to himself.

The man rubbed his head and turned, strapping the giant scythe back onto his back. Then he turned to look at the group. A moment of silence passed. Then…

"YOU!" Barret and Zetsumei both yelled at the same time, pointing at each other.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: Meh… whatever… this will get somewhere eventually… I'm actually leaning towards a Vinti… well, we'll see what you think it should be… BY REVIEWING!

**NOTE FOR THE READERS OF MY OTHER STORIES!**

I AM USING THIS STORY MAINLY TO INTRODUCE ONE CHARACTER THAT WILL APPEAR IN "TO WIN A MILLION." I HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE SHE IS INTRODUCED. ONCE THAT IS DONE, I WILL UPDATE THE FOLLOWING:

**REWRITTEN**

**REMEMBRANCE**

**TO WIN A MILLION**

**THE UNDEAD**

**EXILE**

STAY TUNED!


	2. An Alliance

Me: Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy VII – Assassin **

Chapter 2 – An Alliance

They stared at each other for some time. Then they started yelling.

"LEMME KILL HIM!" Barret struggled as he tried to reach Zetsumei.

"You're the guy I met on the train!"

"AHHH!" Barret shouted, completely pissed at the stupid kid's ignorance. "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

The chocobo warked happily.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Excuse me…?" Cloud said.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for someone… they let me stay in here and tricked me and locked me in here…"

Cloud stared at the man. Inwardly, he sighed. Was it possible that there was someone stupider than he was?

"Oh! I know! I'll follow you guys!" Zetsumei said, clapping his hands together.

"NO!" Barret shouted.

"Okay." Cloud said.

"WHAT!" Barret whirled on Cloud.

"Easy, man… he might be some help to us…" he turned back to Zetsumei. "Well… are you interested in helping us save the Planet?"

"GODS! Spike, you sound like you're advertising this!"

"Sure…"

"Great! I'm Cloud, this is Barret, that's Tifa, Aeris, and Red XIII. Well, come on then…"

"Oh, gods… you can not get stupider…" Barret muttered.

"Nice to meet you all!" Zetsumei smiled and shook hands all around.

"I stand corrected…" Barret smacked himself in the face.

They headed off down the hall. After a bit of running, Zetsumei stopped.

"Eww… what's that stench!"

"Everyone's been killed… we have to get to Shinra… something's terribly wrong…" Cloud explained.

They reached the top floor and stared upon a gruesome sight. Shinra laid slumped over his desk, a pool of sticky red liquid forming on the desk and floor. From his back protruded a seven foot long sword, sticking out like a deadly flag. His face was contorted into a pained grimace, frozen in place as he died.

"Shiiiit…" Zetsumei muttered. "I think he's dead."

"No, really!" Barret said.

"Let's get out of here… they'll think we did it…" Cloud said, eyes unmoving from the sword blade. "Barret, you take Tifa, Aeris, and Red XIII… find a way down… Zetsumei… stay here… we're in for a bumpy ride…"

They separated just as a chopper was heard above. They rushed outside to see a orange haired youth leaping out of the chopper.

"Greetings… I take it you're quite shocked with what's happened?"

"Who the hell are you?" Zetsumei asked, unclasping his scythe.

"I… am President Shinra. Rufus Shinra. Nice to meet you."

"Great. One pig dies to be taken over by another…" Cloud said darkly.

"No no no… you mistaken me. I'm nothing like my dear father… He sought to rule through money alone… That's where he was wrong. I shall use terror to rule all of Midgar… just think. A bit of terror will be enough to have the citizens under my control! I won't have to use any money at all! Then I can focus on the army…" he grinned maliciously. "Now, as for you… I'm afraid I can't let you live…"

He brought out a small whistle. He blew into it and a bark came from within the copper. A black dog-like creature leapt out to stand by his master.

"Dark Nation, attack." Rufus said, taking out a shotgun as well.

The creature leapt at Cloud. The blade of a scythe flashed as Zetsumei stopped the creature from tearing Cloud's throat out.

"Take care of Rufus!" He shouted, all trace of humor gone.

A gunshot rang out. Cloud barely managed to dodge the pellets. He leapt up and slashed at Shinra. A lout clang was heard as Cloud's sword was slowed by a shield, thus, reducing the damage. Zetsumei was having quite the hard time fighting the dog. Since his weapon was so long, the creature had figured out that it could dodge under the attacked and then attack. But, of course, creatures aren't the only ones who can learn from their mistakes.

"Take that you stupid mutt!" Zetsumei shouted as he slashed at Dark Nation.

The dog gave a small cry as it backed off, blood dripping from it's wound.

"Zetsumei! Watch out!"

He turned just in time to see Rufus aiming the shotgun at him. He dodged to the right but most of the buckshot still caught his left arm.

"Dammit!" He cursed as he healed himself.

Taking this advantage, Rufus aimed the gun at Zetsumei again. Before he pulled the trigger, there was a loud swish as Cloud severed the end off of the shotgun. Finished healing, Zetsumei decided it was time to attack. He focused his energies into his blade. Then, he rushed up to Dark Nation.

"Lunar Rising!" He shouted, swinging the scythe in an upward arc and leaping up at the same time.

The limit break tore through the poor mutt and it collapsed into two bloody heaps.

"Damn you!" Rufus said, taking this momentary distraction to catch hold of the chopper.

They watched as he soared off into the distance.

"Let's go. We have to get out of Midgar."

They hurried down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Tifa was waiting.

"Cloud? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine… where's Aeris?" He asked almost instantly.

"Oh… she's downstairs…" she said quietly, looking quite hurt.

Apparently, Cloud didn't notice a thing.

"Okay. Let's go then."

Tifa followed Cloud. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Zetsumei stood there, staring at Cloud's retreating form.

"Stay strong…" he muttered and continued walking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They met up with the others downstairs.

"We need a way out…"

"THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!" Guards shouted as they flooded into the hall.

"…NOW!" Cloud finished.

Cloud looked down and found several vehicles sitting there in a display case.

"There! Use those!"

They rushed over to the truck and Cloud leapt onto the motorcycle.

"Come on, Hikaru!" Zetsumei leapt onto his chocobo.

Cloud revved up the motorcycle, which conveniently had a key in it, and Tifa started the truck as Aeris rode shotgun and Barret and Red XIII were in the back.

"Whoo! Let's go!" They all bust out of Shinra and onto a nearby highway.

Hikaru proved a worthy adversary against the motorcycle. She sprinted at almost the same speed as the motorcycle and definitely faster than the van. Cloud gave a shout as he unseated a cyclist from his bike and the man tumbled onto the highway to be run over by a friend. Zetsumei followed suite by decapitating a biker that was attacking the van.

"Yeah!" Zetsumei shouted.

Eventually, the bikers fell into the distance, backing off in a shameful retreat. They reached the end of the highway. The uncompleted highway pointed into the horizon. The sun was but a sliver over the dark blue ocean.

"Wow… I'm never seen the sunrise before…" Tifa said sadly. "It's so… beautiful…"

They stood there staring at the dawn approached. This was violently disturbed as a loud rumbled sounded and the sound of wheels could be heard.

"What the…"

"Look out! Tifa shouted.

They all leapt out of the way as a massive tank covered with spikes rolled past them and about faced quickly. It fired several rounds at them. They dodged the shots and sent spells flying back at it. It gave a mechanic roar and breathed flames at the group.

"Dammit!" Cloud cursed, batting at the flames.

The tank charged, knocking them all to the ground. Barret was seriously pissed by now.

"Take this Shinra scum!" He shouted. "Big Shot!"

The charged shot hit the tank and it reeled back. As it was temporarily distracted, Cloud rushed up to it.

"Braver!" He shouted and slashed downward.

The sword broke through the weakened metal. The tank gave one last shudder and exploded. The team sighed and proceeded to climb down to the ground to get outside of Midgar.

"Okay. We'll split up and meet at Kalm." Cloud said. "Aeris, you and Barret come with me. Tifa, Red XIII, and Zetsumei, you guys can go together."

"Okay…" Tifa said quietly.

Cloud's team walked off into the distance and the other three started off in a different direction. Zetsumei walked with the other two, carrying the two packs that were originally on the chocobo.

"Why aren't you riding?" Tifa asked, watching him struggle slightly under the weight of two backpacks.

"I feel like walking."

"Then why don't you leave the bags on the chocobo?"

"Chocobo's are stronger than people…" came the cryptic response. "And her name is Hikaru." He added.

"But why…"

"Gods… you ask a lot of questions don't you?" He snapped.

"Well, I was wondering why you have two packs!" She snapped back. "Why would someone carry two packs? You only need one."

"True… this one is mine." He said holding up the black bag.

"Then who's is that?" She asked shrewdly pointing at the red one.

"Um… uh…" he muttered. "I can't really say… you wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"It can't be that bad… what's in it?" She snatched his back away.

"H-hey! Wait!"

She looked inside. There was some clothes, women's undergarments and some… -ahem- feminine supplies. She looked up, shocked.

"What the hell! You pervert!" She shouted.

Red XIII looked back at the arguing pair.

"Now… wait just a minute."

"What did you do! Steal this from some girl!"

"N-no! I…"

"Why I oughta…" she started grabbing Zetsumei by the throat.

"Wait… ack… stop… cough… can't… breath…"

Hikaru gave a fierce wark.

"She said stop." Red XIII said as he approached them.

"But…" Tifa released Zetsumei, still glaring at him.

Hikaru gave a series of warks, kwehs, and chirps. Red XIII stared at her strangely.

"She says everything will be explained tomorrow…" he translated.

"Huh?" Tifa said, confused.

"Just… wait until tomorrow… it should be soon now…" Zetsumei gasped, massaging his throat. "You've got quite a grip…"

Later that night, Zetsumei took out a tent and set it up. He turned to Tifa.

"Could you sleep with Red XIII tonight?"

"Why?" She asked, accusingly. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing… I just thought that Hikaru could sleep in my tent…"

"Ok…" she said slowly, still glaring accusingly at him.

Thus, Hikaru laid down in the warm tent as they all slept on into the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: Yes… that was kinda short… The next chapter should be longer… I just needed to get my ideas and thoughts down. This is most definitely going to be a Vinti now and it's also OCXOC. You'll see what I mean in the next chappy! REVIEW! PLEASE! I need to know how it is! Whoever's reading this, all my stories will be updated, except the banjo-kazooie one, with the next chapter!


	3. Revelations and A New Member

Me: Yay! Chapter 3! Does anyone even care about this story! Ah well! XD Really don't care! This story's just for fun!

**Final Fantasy VII - Assassin**

Chapter 3 - Revelations and A New Member

Zetsumei awoke to a harsh kick to the ribs.

"Ow! What the hell!"

He leapt up and stared sleepily up into a familiar face. Distinctly Wutain, her almond shaped face was lightly tanned and black hair cascaded past her shoulders. She was wearing a dark red, long-sleeved T-shirt that hung loosely over lean muscles. She also had on black pants similar to Zetsumei's. Her boots were also the same type that allowed it to hold knives. She glared angrily at him.

"What's going on?"

Tifa walked into view.

"We caught this thief trying to steal your stuff. She was stealing several knives from your pack. We think she also stole your chocobo."

"I told you I know him!" She shouted at Tifa.

"Well?" Red XIII asked.

"I don't know who this is…"

A knife flew out of somewhere within the girl's sleeves and clipped off some of Zetsumei's hair.

"AH!" He shouted, eyes wide and hand clutching his heart.

"What are you doing!" Tifa shouted.

"Put on those glasses you stupid baka!"

The girl began to shout insults and pure venom at Zetsumei. Most of the words too harsh for the author to put in the story. In the end, she was shaking him by the collar causing him to become extremely dizzy.

"Ah… stop…!"

She let go and he collapsed onto his sleeping bag.

"Okay! Okay…" he muttered, clutching his head.

"Who is she Zetsumei?" Red XIII asked.

"This is Hikaru… Ayari Hikaru…" he said.

"What!" Tifa said.

"She's a friend… if you can call her that…"

"Wait… your chocobo…" Tifa started.

"That's her…" Zetsumei said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Tifa stood staring at her.

"But… how…"

"It's…" Zetsumei began.

"I can talk, thank you very much." Hikaru said.

"Okay… you can explain."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Six years previous)

Hikaru, age twelve, ran through the streets of Nibelheim, clutching at her package. She didn't care anymore. She was too hungry to care that the man had left his shop to chase after her with a pistol. The revolver barked into the night air. A pain shot through her left arm as she felt the bullet tear through her clothes and flesh. She gave a cry but continued to run, dodging into an alleyway in an attempt to get away. A man cried out as she ran past him, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Stop thief!" The owner screamed firing another shot.

Hikaru felt a sharp pain in her ankle as it twisted violently under her. She fell, sprawling on the muddy earth.

"Hah…" the man panted. "Gotcha now, ya little bitch. I'll teach ya to steal from Pete's Bakery!"

"Excuse me? Is there a problem here?"

The baker whirled to face a man dressed in black, wearing silver glasses and bearing a huge scythe.

"Yeah! This bitch stole my bread."

"Oh. I see. Well… if it's paid, it'll all be okay, right?" The man said, digging through his pockets.

"No! She needs to be taught a lesson! Nobody steals from me and gets away with it!"

"Oh…" the man replaced his money bag. "I see that there is a problem here…"

"Yeah, now piss off 'fore I kill ya too!"

"Well, I can't have that happen now can I?"

A small dagger flashed out of nowhere, knocking the gun out of the man's hands.

"Please leave. If it's money you want, I'll pay for it later."

Without another word, the stranger walked over to Hikaru.

"Come on." He said kindly.

A gunshot rang through the air. The man fell to his knees in front of Hikaru. She screamed as his scythe was drawn to act as a staff.

"Are ya stupid or somethin'!" The man shouted.

The stranger clutched his left shoulder, where the bullet had passed through. Slowly, he stood.

"I warn you, you're asking for death." He said slowly, grasping the scythe in his right hand.

"Hah!" The man laughed. "Let's see you attack me then!"

He pointed the pistol at the man so that if he moved the slightest, Hikaru would be hit.

"You coward!" He shouted in anger.

"It's called survival!" The man laughed as the gun was fired again.

The bullet caught the stranger in his right shoulder this time. He jerked back, as if to fall, but then righted himself, using the momentum to hurl the scythe forward. Blood spurted from his shoulder at the strain and he grimaced in pain. Some of it splattered on Hikaru's face and she winced as if it had hurt her. The scythe spun forward like a deadly wheel and imbedded itself in the man's chest. He gagged and fell backwards in a pool of his own blood.

"Dammit…" the man said. "Oh well."

He turned, staring at Hikaru, who was shaking in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said kindly.

Upon noticing his blood on her face, he wiped it off.

"Oh, sorry." He said, as if it had been his fault the blood had gotten on her.

He inspected his shoulders and her arm.

"My… don't we make a lovely pair?" He commented airily.

He brought out a bright green orb.

"Cure." He cast the spell on her and then on himself.

The wounds closed over seeing as the bullets had passed straight through.

"Come, it'll be dangerous to stay here for long. The police will be here soon."

He led Hikaru out of the city. Then he paused.

"By the way… what's your name?" He turned to glance at her.

"A…Ayari Hikaru…"

"Oh… okay." He continued to walk.

"Wait!" She called out. "Who are you?"

"Oh! Uh… Shikaku Zetsumei." He said.

She followed in silence. The night air danced around them as the moon provided a dim light through the smog. She shivered slightly as her thin clothing provided little protection from the elements. Zetsumei turned to give her his cloak and she accepted it gratefully. Finally, after about thirty minutes of walking, Zetsumei stopped.

"Okay. This should be far enough from the city."

"Why?" Hikaru asked nervously.

"So the police don't find us, of course."

"Where do we sleep…?"

"Oh. I have a tent. You can take that."

"But… what about you?" She looked at him.

He looked perplexed for a moment.

"Oh… I'll sleep outside."

"No!" She suddenly said.

He gave her a funny look.

"I mean… you'll freeze to death out here."

"Oh… okay."

He set up the tent and they ate a quick dinner. Hikaru ate quietly, thinking about her newfound friend.

'He's going to hate me when he finds out…' she sniffed slightly.

"Hey… what's the matter?"

"Nothing… I'm tired."

"Oh, here's a sleeping bag."

He brought out a warm sleeping bag and handed it to her.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She asked.

"On the ground, where else? I don't have another bag. 'Night." He muttered as he lay down and fell asleep.

She stared at Zetsumei for a while. Why he had been so generous, she knew. He did not know of her curse. Crying silently, she fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, she stood up, stretched her wings, and covered Zetsumei with his cloak.

'Good bye… Zetsumei…' she thought sadly.

She headed out of the tent. She had not gone five feet before a cry rang out from within the tent.

"Ahh! Evil chocobo babies everywhere!"

She sighed in confusion. Maybe she wouldn't be missed.

"Hey!" He shouted as he came outside. "A chocobo!"

She warked in response. He took several greens out of his pocket.

"Here, choco, choco, choco…" he said squatting and waving the greens.

Well, she was hungry… and she might not find food in a long time.

'Might as well…'

She walked over and ate the greens.

"Cool! That's the first time that's worked!" He said happily.

She stared blandly at the man, amazed at his stupidity.

"Well, you need a name…" he thought for a while. "Oh! I know! I'll name you Hikaru! After that pretty girl I helped last night. Too bad she left… I hope she's okay."

She sighed in exasperation. If only he knew…

"What? It's a good name!"

She started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up!" He packed his stuff and rushed after her.

'Why is he following me?' She wondered as Zetsumei talked to her without expecting any reply.

Annoyed, she finally decided to poke him in the head.

"Ow…" he whined. "Why did you do that?"

She warked at him.

"Okay… I'll shut up…"

They reached Rocket Town and Zetsumei went and bought a saddle.

"Now we can move faster!" He placed the saddle on her. "How's that?"

She warked once.

"Okay… I'll take that as an agreement."

He strapped on the supplies and hopped onto the saddle.

"Let's GO!"

They headed off into the distance, in the direction of Midgar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

During the next three months, they traveled from Rocket Town back through Nibelheim, and all the way to Costa del Sol.

"Hey… why are you so agitated?"

Hikaru had been trying to escape constantly within the past few days. She warked sadly.

"Oh! I know!" He shouted.

She tensed up.

"You're afraid of water!"

A poke to the head.

"Okay… so I'm wrong…"

They headed to the inn.

"I'd like a room please…"

"Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"We don't have any stables here…"

"Oh… uh… in that case… give me two rooms."

"But…"

"She won't make a mess. I promise!"

"Very well…" the receptionist sighed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'What do I do…' she worried away the night.

Eventually, she fell asleep from exhaustion. Morning arose soon enough.

"Wakey, wakey!" Zetsumei shouted as he burst into what was supposedly Hikaru the chocobo's room.

There was a scream. He saw a familiar face… Long hair and brown eyes… Light brown silky skin… A fairly large electrical lamp en route to his head…

"OW!" He shouted as the lamp collided with him and he fell out of the room. "Was that the wrong room?"

There was a moment's silence.

"Umm… Zetsumei?" A timid voice sounded from the room.

"Huh?"

"You can come in now…"

"Who…?" He hesitantly grabbed the handle.

"It's me…"

He opened the door and stepped inside. Wrapped in a blanket, was none other than…

"Hikaru! What are you doing here?"

"I…"

"Where's my chocobo?"

"That was…"

"Aw… that sucks… now I have to walk again!"

"Will you just shut up and listen!"

Silence…

"Okay… I'm listening…"

"Well… you see… I'm… cursed. I transform into a chocobo every three months…" she looked shamefully at the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"I see…" he said.

"I'll leave if you want…"

Zetsumei looked at the girl. She was on the verge of tears. Something must have happened, she must really hate this curse. He stood up and walked over.

'Oh, gods… he's gonna hit me…'

She cringed.

'She thinks I'm gonna hit her…' he thought, slightly shocked.

He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Then his hand mussed up her hair a bit. She looked up, surprised.

"Scared ya, didn't I?" He said, smiling.

"Stupid jerk…" she laughed, tears falling, too happy to be angry.

He left the room. She wondered vaguely where he was going. He came back after some time.

"Here. Put these on."

"Huh?"

"We have to get you some clothes! Of course, if you prefer strutting around naked…"

"You mean… you'll stay?"

"Huh? You are one weird person… I thought you got that idea after I kissed you…"

"I'm weird?" She muttered, putting on the clothes and following her out.

Thus, the two had been traveling together ever since.

(End Flashback)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It was really weird when she transformed. I was nearly killed." Zetsumei said.

"That's because you walked into the room when I wasn't wearing anything." Hikaru said, glaring at Zetsumei.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that? For all I knew, you were still a chocobo!"

"Anyway…" Hikaru said, ignoring Zetsumei. "I guess we're friends… We've been traveling together for some time now… he's looking for someone… so am I. I've heard rumors that she's around the Junon area."

Tifa stood there, absorbing this new revelation.

"Can we get out of my tent? I'm hungry…"

"Oh! Right…" Tifa walked off to make breakfast.

"Thanks for telling them what I said yesterday…" Hikaru said, kneeling down to pat Red XIII on the head.

"No problem." He too walked out of the tent.

Hikaru whirled on Zetsumei.

"Eh hehe… What?"

"You owe me…"

"Huh?"

"As I recall…" she said with an evil grin on her face. "I saved you from quite the beating yesterday…"

"I… uh…"

"I'll get that favor later…" she walked off.

Zetsumei sighed and began packing his tent. They had breakfast and continued on their way.

"This is stupid… we went all the way to Midgar just to turn back…" Hikaru grumbled.

"Yeah… this is annoying." Zetsumei agreed.

"You didn't even do anything!"

"But I had to steer didn't I?"

"No. If I recall, I have as good a mind in chocobo form as I do now!"

"Not very good then."

Hikaru gave Zetsumei a hard kick in the side that rendered him in the fetal position clutching his side.

"Itte…"

"Just leave him." She said ushering the other members on.

After about two minutes of laying there, pointlessly, on the ground, he realized that nobody felt like sympathizing for him and got up. He looked around.

"Aw… they left me again!" With that, he ran off in the general direction they had been heading.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: END! HA!


End file.
